


No Longer Just Us

by asroarke



Series: I'm Gonna Leave You Anyway [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke is really bad at wedding planning, Domestic Fluff, Drunk!Clarke, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, POV Bellamy, Wedding Planning, and get drunk at a wine tasting, drunk!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: “Princess, Octavia and Lincoln are here,” he announced.“Why?” she grumbled, and Bellamy threw his head back. Of course, Clarke forgot. This had become an all too common occurrence these days.“We are wine tasting for the wedding, remember?” Bellamy reminded her, and Clarke sat up with a grumpy expression on her face, her hair messy from bedhead. She had come home from work two hours ago, a bit sleep deprived since one of her patients went into labor in the middle of the night. She immediately went upstairs to take a nap, after Bellamy reminded her for the hundredth time that Lincoln and Octavia were coming over.“I already took my bra off,” she whined, throwing her head back.Another follow up to I'm Gonna Leave You Anyway where Bellamy and Clarke are completely over the wedding planning nonsense and get very drunk.





	No Longer Just Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milliscent09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliscent09/gifts).



> Another little one-shot for my fanfiction wife, because she's a doll and deserves the world. 
> 
> You don't need to have read the previous works to understand this one, but it is highly recommended. 
> 
> I know I said that the last one was going to be the last in the series, but I just can't help myself. And I have another one planned for after this one, and it's gonna be preshhhh.

When his front door swung open, Bellamy took a deep breath. He could already hear Octavia practically skipping into their living room.

“Bellamy, the booze is here,” Lincoln shouted, and Bellamy threw his head back. At least this particular wedding task involved drinking.

If Bellamy had _known_ just how many decisions had to be made for this wedding, he would have jumped at Clarke’s offer to just elope.

“Thank God,” Bellamy grumbled, walking out into the living room to see the massive box of wine that Lincoln had carried in.

“Oh, there are more in our car,” Lincoln warned, and Bellamy let out a groan. He and Clarke were almost in the clear. The wedding was two months away, and all the major decisions had been made. Clarke had her dress, hidden over at Wells’ apartment so Bellamy wouldn’t be tempted to peak at it… not that he _would_ or anything. The venue was set, since he and Clarke agreed on the very first one they saw. The caterer was picked, except that one was a much longer argument and involved many, many, _many_ taste tests.

“How hard is it to pick out wine for the wedding?” Bellamy grumbled, and Octavia whipped her head around to glare at him. She was taking her one small assignment a little too seriously.

It had taken a lot of work to keep Octavia from taking over the entire wedding planning, especially since she had opinions on everything. But Bellamy and Clarke wanted to keep their wedding pretty low key, and letting Octavia help plan it would essentially guarantee if would be anything but. So, Bellamy gave her the job of being in charge of the alcohol.

“Why are you being like this? This is your wedding. You need to take this seriously,” Octavia huffed. “Clarke is taking this seriously.”

Bellamy had to fight not to roll his eyes at that. He vaguely recalls reminding Clarke about tonight and she immediately asked how hard it could possibly be to decide on wine.

Wait, where was Clarke? Bellamy turned around, realizing she hadn’t come back downstairs yet.

He jogged up the stairs just in time to miss Octavia complaining about how they have their wine glasses up on the top shelf and that she can’t reach them.

“Clarke,” Bellamy called out, nudging open their bedroom door. And there Clarke was, passed out in their bed, snuggled up with Cleo. “Cleo,” Bellamy warned, raising his eyebrows, and Cleo’s head popped up. She immediately hopped off the bed, knowing that she was not supposed to be up on the bed. “Good girl,” Bellamy whispered, petting her head, and Clarke rolled away from him, pulling a pillow over her head. “Princess, Octavia and Lincoln are here,” he announced.

“Why?” she grumbled, and Bellamy threw his head back. Of course, Clarke forgot. This had become an all too common occurrence these days.

“We are wine tasting for the wedding, remember?” Bellamy reminded her, and Clarke sat up with a grumpy expression on her face, her hair messy from bedhead. She had come home from work two hours ago, a bit sleep deprived since one of her patients went into labor in the middle of the night. She immediately went upstairs to take a nap, after Bellamy reminded her for the hundredth time that Lincoln and Octavia were coming over.

“I already took my bra off,” she whined, throwing her head back, and Bellamy plopped into bed beside her. Clarke leaned into his chest, and he started rubbing her back.

“I know, I know,” he sighed. Clarke had been overworked lately, and wedding planning was not helping at all. One of her coworkers went on maternity leave, and Clarke took on literally all her patients. At first, Clarke was pretty on top of everything. Then, the exhaustion started to set in, and now Bellamy was dealing with a very forgetful Clarke. Some days, she just couldn’t remember where she put her keys. Other days, she forgot about a wedding planning event or forgot to grab groceries. “Look, it won’t take long. And I’ll kick them out once we picked out the wine, okay?” he said with a smirk, and Clarke nodded along. “Also, we’re trying to teach Cleo to stop getting up on our bed, remember?”

“Well, you weren’t going to snuggle with me during my nap,” she pouted, and Bellamy leaned down to kiss her.

 

Apparently, Octavia invited some of their friends over to help give opinions on the wine, which Bellamy was not happy about… because none of them agreed on anything.

“I hate people,” Bellamy grumbled into his glass, and Clarke giggled into hers. “No, seriously,” he said after swallowing. “Murphy doesn’t know shit about wine. Raven has a strong opinion about literally everything. And Miller is already drunk. None of them are helping,” he huffed, and Clarke handed him her glass.

“Try this one. I think it’s the one,” she announced very confidently, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her, before taking a sip. Then, he took another one, and her grin grew.

“Fuck, okay. You’re right,” he realized, and Clarke tried to take the glass back, but Bellamy wasn’t letting go. He downed the rest of the glass, and Clarke smacked him on the chest.

“You are such a dick,” she groaned, and he burst out laughing.

“You love me,” he teased, snaking an arm around her waist, and Clarke scrunched her face up.

“Bellamy, don’t tell me you just chugged an entire glass of wine!” Octavia snapped, and Clarke buried her face into his chest, giggling quietly. Bellamy’s face turned red, as he ducked his head down.

“I think I’m in trouble,” he joked, which only made Clarke laugh even harder.

“That’s not how you’re supposed to pick out wine. If you take more than a sip or two, you’re going to get drunk,” Octavia huffed for the hundredth time, and Bellamy bit his lip.

“Wait, what?” Miller asked, and Lincoln burst out laughing.

“Besides, Clarke and I picked out the one we like,” he decided, gesturing to the bottle in front of Clarke.

“You guys really liked that one?” Raven asked with furrowed brows, and Bellamy shot her a glare.

“It’s our wedding,” he reminded, which seemed to annoy everyone else.

“There are several you haven’t even tried yet,” Murphy jumped in, and Clarke’s head popped up to glare at him.

“He is technically not wrong,” Lincoln said, and Bellamy threw his head back. He loved his friends, he did. But God he wanted to kick every last one of them out of the house.

But Clarke and Bellamy powered through, tasting each of the other wines. They finally found a white wine that they both agreed on, even though Bellamy was pretty sure he wouldn’t even be drinking it at the wedding. When given a choice, he always went with red.

By the time they tried the last one, Bellamy realized that he might be a little bit drunk.

“Princess, am I drunk?” he whispered, and Clarke bit her lip, studying his face closely. She furrowed her brows, gripping his face between her hands, and then she started giggling, before burying her face into his shoulder again. “Was that a yes?”

“I don’t know because I might be drunk,” she giggled before shushing him, and he pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

The two of them tried to be as quiet as possible as the others started getting into a heated debate about what to do about Roan’s new girlfriend, who all of them seemed to hate. Bellamy didn’t really have an opinion anyway, since she seemed fine to him.

“Do they know we’re drunk?” Clarke whispered, and Bellamy shook his head. Miller was worse than them, so he didn’t have a clue what was going on. Murphy and Raven were too busy arguing, and Lincoln and Octavia were talking about preschool applications. No one was paying enough attention to realize that they were both hammered.

Bellamy snuck another glass of the wine he and Clarke liked, and she immediately stole it from his hands, raising an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes. He probably deserved that.

Then, Cleo came running back in, nudging Bellamy’s leg. He stood up slowly, realizing it had been a while since she had last been out.

“Oh fuck, Bellamy’s drunk,” Raven observed.

“Shit,” Bellamy mumbled, looking back at Clarke who was sinking back into the couch with an amused look on her face. “No, I’m not,” Bellamy argued, a little too late. “Tell them, Clarke.”

“Not drunk. Bellamy doesn’t even like alcohol,” Clarke slurred, and he threw his head back.

“So, you didn’t even try to just take little sips of everything, huh?” Lincoln teased, and Bellamy swatted his shoulder, missing completely and instead smacking the chair he was sitting in. Fuck, that hurt.

“Cut us some slack. Wedding planning is rough,” Clarke murmured, and Bellamy walked toward the back yard, patting his leg so Cleo would follow.

By the time he got back in the living room, Clarke had a guilty look on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she did wrong.

“Bellamy Blake, how the hell did you two forget about the cake?” Octavia snapped. Bellamy probably should have at least looked concerned or frustrated. After all, the wedding cake was pretty high on the priority list and was something they needed to have done a while ago.

But instead, Bellamy burst out laughing… because _of course_ they forgot something important. Then, Clarke started laughing too, and he felt a lot better.

“We are so fucked,” Bellamy chuckled, plopping down next to Clarke again.

“Like the most fucked,” Clarke joined in, while Octavia and Raven glared at both of them.

 

He had expected Clarke to be ready to go back to bed once their friends left. But instead, she was all over him, her lips trailing down his neck.

“Babe, shouldn’t you be more upset that we forgot the fucking cake?” he reminded, and she started giggling again.

“I’ll be upset tomorrow,” she said, and Bellamy couldn’t argue with that. It’s not like they could do anything about the cake tonight while they were both kind of drunk. He leaned down to crash his lips into hers, and her grin was making this kiss way too messy.

“Stop smiling. I’m trying to kiss you,” he huffed, and Clarke’s grin only grew. She pushed him backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed.

“I want this off,” she whined, tugging at his shirt, and Bellamy bit his lip.

“What are you trying to do here, Clarke? Trying to undress me?” he teased, and Clarke started tugging his shirt off.

“Yes,” she snapped. He helped her get his shirt off, before he crashed his lips back into hers. She climbed over him, straddling his lap. He unbuttoned her shirt as quickly as he could, which really wasn’t that quick considering how uncoordinated he was when drunk. Clarke got impatient, and started helping him along.

When he finally got her shirt off, his lips crashed into her chest. Clarke let out a quiet whimper as he started biting and sucking at the exposed skin just above her breast.

He started fumbling with the clasp of her bra, cursing himself for being too drunk for this shit. Because Clarke was so warm and sexy, and he just wanted her so badly.

“Any day now,” Clarke teased, and he scrunched his face up to look at her.

“Shut up. I’m trying to fuck you,” he mumbled, and Clarke crashed her lips into his as her fingers tugged at his curls.

“Then, fuck me,” Clarke teased against his lips.

 

Them forgetting the wedding cake really wasn’t the end of the world. That problem got solved just in time for the next one to show up.

Honestly, it just seemed like the entire month before the wedding was about putting out small fires. Too many of their friends RSVPed that they were coming alone, only to tell them two weeks before the wedding that they wanted to bring a plus one… which screwed up the seating chart, the catering plans, the number of chairs they needed… and when Wells announced that he had a new girlfriend that he wanted to bring, it took all the willpower Bellamy had not to scream like a banshee.

Luckily, Clarke’s work finally slowed down, which meant she wasn’t the sleep-deprived forgetful mess that she had been. That made putting out the fires a little bit easier.

“Bell?” he heard Clarke say, and he looked up from the seating chart to see a flustered look on her face. The same one that said there was another fire to put out.

“No, please, no,” he groaned, throwing his head back. “You have your dress, I have my tux. The cake is dealt with. We have a minister, we have a DJ, all our friends are invited. Whatever it is, just no,” he pouted.

Clarke shot him a weak smile, and he let out a small whine. She plopped down next to him on the couch, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek… just like she always did when she was about to tell him to throw out the seating chart or announce that they ordered too few chairs.

“You know how forgetful I was last month,” she started, and he bit his lip. Fuck, she forgot something important. Maybe she forgot a deposit or to invite someone important… just fuck.

“God, we should have eloped. We suck at this whole wedding thing,” he groaned.

“This isn’t about the wedding,” Clarke said, and his head whipped in her direction. “And shut up. We’re going to have the best wedding. We have a killer DJ, all our friends are going to be drunk messes, and I’m going to look hot as fuck in my wedding dress.”

He let out a breath, grinning at her. She was right, of course. They had worked their asses off on this wedding. They made all the right choices. They managed to avoid the cheesier aspects of weddings while still making it an accurate representation of them as a couple. It was going to be the best damn day of his life, and he was so fucking excited.

“Wait, what did you forget about then?” he asked, furrowing his brows.

“I forgot all about getting my birth control prescription refilled,” Clarke said carefully. “And now I’m kind of preg—”

Bellamy didn’t let her finish before crashing his lips into hers. She finally melted into him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap.

“I take it you’re excited too, then?” Clarke asked against his lips, and he started nodding excitedly with a huge grin on his face. He brushed her hair out of her face before cupping her cheek.

“We’re having a baby,” he said, and she bit her lip and nodded with a sweet smile.

“I know this wasn’t exactly the plan for right now…” Clarke started, and he rolled his eyes at her.

“When has anything with us ever gone according to plan?” he teased, and she buried her face into his neck.

“Literally never. You were supposed to be a one-night stand, remember?” she teased, and he burst out laughing.

“The worst one-night stand ever, apparently… considering I’ve now gotten you pregnant and am marrying you in two weeks,” he joked, and he could feel Clarke giggle into his skin.

He just couldn’t believe that Clarke was pregnant. That they were actually doing this. If you had asked Bellamy on the day of Raven and Finn’s cursed wedding if he would be getting married and having a baby two years later, he would have laughed in response.

“Hey, I love you,” he whispered, and Clarke’s head popped up with a giddy smile on her face.

“Hey, I love you too,” she replied, and he pecked her lips. He knew he was probably beaming at her, with a goofy grin on his face… but he had his whole future right here in his arms, and he was so damn excited.

“Why can’t I be married to you now?” he whined, and Clarke pressed her lips together and raised an eyebrow. “I know, we should have just eloped like immediately. But Octavia would have killed us.”

“And the rest of our friends too, I know,” she added in, and Bellamy nodded along. “But you know what really sucks?”

“That we’re short a table for the reception?” Bellamy grumbled, looking down at the seating chart next to him.

“No, that we spent that whole night tasting wine, and I now can’t drink any of it at the damn reception,” she huffed, and Bellamy burst out laughing.

“I guess I’ll be drinking for two,” he teased, and Clarke scrunched her face up. He looked down at her stomach, not able to keep his hand from resting there.

They were having a baby. Bellamy and Clarke were going to be parents. And Bellamy couldn’t wait to meet their baby.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, come find me on tumblr @asroarke and I hope you enjoyed the fic!!


End file.
